pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pranks a Lot, Mater
“Pranks a Lot, Mater” is the 11th episode of Lightning McQueen and Friends. Summary When Mater pulls pranks on everyone in Radiator Springs, McQueen and the others decide to get back at him. Plot Mater loves to pull pranks on his friends, although they do not think that his pranks are very funny. One day, Mater sees Lightning McQueen and Sally drinking oil at Flo's V8 Cafe and blows an air horn loudly, scaring them. Mater laughs, but McQueen tells him that his prank wasn’t funny at all. After that, Mater decides to find someone else to prank. He sees Guido stacking tires at Luigi’s shop and decides to prank Guido. Mater takes away the tires that Guido had been stacking and replaces them with traffic cones. When Guido sees the traffic cones, he is very confused and wonders what happened to the tires he had just stacked. Luigi is also surprised to see a stack of traffic cones instead of a stack of tires. Luigi and Guido both realize that Mater was behind it. Luigi tells Mater that his prank wasn’t very funny. Mater drives all over Radiator Springs looking for someone else to prank. At Ramone's House of Body Art, Ramone is trying to decide what color he should paint himself. He finally decides to paint himself green, so he gets a can of green paint. Mater decides to pull a prank on Ramone by replacing the green paint with blue paint. When Ramone opens the paint can, he is very surprised to see that the paint is blue instead of green! Ramone realizes that he was pranked by Mater. Ramone is very upset and tells Mater that his prank wasn’t funny at all. Mater then goes to prank Fillmore. He replaces Fillmore’s cans of organic fuel with cans of regular fuel. When Fillmore drinks the fuel, he realizes that it doesn’t taste organic at all. Fillmore realizes that he has become a victim of one of Mater’s pranks. Fillmore tells Mater that he didn’t find his prank funny at all. Guido, Luigi, Fillmore and Ramone complain to McQueen about the pranks that Mater had pulled on them. McQueen decides that they should all pull a prank on Mater in order to get back at him. McQueen pours some oil onto the road, while Guido uses a shovel to dig a hole. Then McQueen sees Mater driving down the road and lets the others know that Mater is approaching. Mater skids on the oil that McQueen had poured onto the road, and falls into the hole that Guido had dug. Mater cries for help, and then he hears McQueen and the others laughing. He realizes that McQueen and his friends had done this because they wanted to get back at him for all the pranks he pulled on them. Once McQueen, Luigi, Guido, Ramone and Fillmore pull Mater out of the hole, Mater apologizes for all of his pranks and admits that they weren’t very funny. McQueen and the others accept Mater’s apology and Mater promises not to prank them anymore. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Ramone Category:Episodes Category:Lightning McQueen and Friends Episodes